Farfalla
by Ren23
Summary: AU.OoC. En el mundo de la mafia la traición es algo que ocurre siempre, todos lo sabían. Crear un pacto para evitar más traiciones o para saber quién era el traidor era una idea muy tentadora y conveniente. Pero no todo es como se planea. Venganza, Traición, Familia, Romance, Dolor, Futuro, es lo que ocurría en este pequeño mundo. YAOI. GerIta, Spamano, UsUk, Franada...
1. Farfalla

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme.**

**Nota:** Familia y mafia son lo mismo, lo hice así para que fuese menos repetitivo. Notas de la Autora al final del capítulo.

**Pequeña Aclaración:  
Antigua Grecia: **_**Casandra. **_No sabía cuál era su nombre humano, así que le puse este porque me gustó mucho :3. En muchos foros la nombraban Helena o Elena, pero ese nombre no es del todo de mi agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 1: _**Farfalla.**_

La reunión se llevaría a cabo a las 7 de la noche el jueves 24 de abril.  
Las 6 mafias más poderosas se reunirían para hacer un pacto entre ellas y así evitar problemas y futuras guerras, pero esto traería problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Casandra POV.**

Entre a la habitación acordada, era pequeña, sin ventanas y solo había una mesa redonda de madera con 7 sillas. Tome asiento en mi lugar habitual, mire a todos los que estaban presentes y comencé a observarlos.

A mi izquierda estaba el jefe de la familia Yug, su nombre era Vladimir, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos grises y una mirada escalofriante para cualquier persona.

A mi derecha estaba Adalía. Esa mujer podría verse dulce y frágil por fuera, era delgada y bajita, con un cabello prolongado y color blanco, aparte de tener unos ojos grandes y azules. Su apariencia era muy engañosa. Nunca nadie imaginaria que era la mujer más fría y despiadada que pudiese haber nacido en la tierra y que fuera jefe de la 3° mafia más poderosa, la familia Leia.

Cambie mi mirada hacia el frente, vi al hombre de cabello corto y castaño. Jefe de la familia Vargas, un hombre con el poder suficiente para que el gobierno le temiera. Su nombre era Rómulo, su sonrisa te hacía creer que podías confiar en él, pero todos los que estaban presentes en esa sala sabían que no se podía ni tener la más mínima confianza en él. Después de todo, ser el jefe de la familia más poderosa no te dejaba una buena reputación.

A su izquierda se encontraba Miroslav, un hombre con el cabello en melena y de color café marrón. Jefe de la familia Byal. No se sabía mucho de él, solo el hecho de que su familia era muy unida a la familia Vargas. Y que siempre estaba sonriendo.

Faltaba una persona, todos estaban en silencio, él siempre llegaba tarde.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- dijo acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento de lado derecho de Rómulo. El hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes era el jefe de la familia Svart. Él era el jefe de la mafia más pacifica que había, al menos de todos los aquí presentes, yo incluida. En cuanto a problemas internos se refiera. Porque era una de las mafias más problemáticas para el gobierno. Su nombre era Blasius.

Mire a todos los presentes, éramos 6 en total y sobraba una silla, pero nadie faltaba. Todos sabían la razón.

La última guerra por el poder de un territorio de China. La familia Bei estaba completamente aniquila, según decían los reportes. Una mafia coopero con el gobierno, eso era lógico, el problema era que las únicas mafias con el suficiente poder para hacer eso y salir intactos se encontraba en esta sala. Alguien era un traidor…

_Y tenía que pagar… _

-Vamos directo al grano.- Rómulo rompió en silencio.- Todos saben porque están aquí reunidos. Y el culpable no saldrá ileso.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me sorprendes Rómulo, creí que a ti nadie podía engañarte, así que yo creo que el traidor eres tú.- dijo Adalía señalándolo y mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Creo que aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.- Hablo Miroslav.

-Tiene razón.- dijo Blasius – Igual pudo haber sido Vladimir…- hizo una pequeña pausa- o Adalía.

-¿Puedo saber porque yo estoy entre los sospechosos?- Pregunto con una mirada de indignación Vladimir.

-Tú siempre deseaste tener más territorio en China. Y sin la familia Bei eso sería más fácil. –Contesto Miroslav.

- Pero Adalía es más sospechosa que yo, ella siempre odio a los Bei.- Repuso enojado el jefe de la familia Yug.- Además de que siempre dijo que acabaría con todos nosotros, quizá ya empezó su plan.

- ¡Cállate Escoria! – Grito muy enojada Adalía.- ¡Es cierto que odiaba a Elif! ¡Pero nunca odie a toda la familia! – Hizo una pausa. – Además de que yo no sería tan cobarde para recurrir al gobierno.

Ese tuvo que haber sido un golpe muy duro para aquel que haya sido el traidor. Pero las expresiones de todos seguían iguales, no cabía duda de que todos aquí eran perfectos mentirosos y los mejores en mantener secretos.

-¿Qué hay de ti Casandra?- Pregunto Blasius.- Estas muy callada, eso te podría poner como principal sospechosa.

-¿De verdad crees que yo pude haber destruido a la Familia Bei? – Conteste de manera cortante y fría. – Nadie toma enserió este hecho. Estoy casi segura de que todos aquí disfrutan el hecho de que la familia Bei haya desaparecido. Ahora podrán expandir sus territorios, la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí reunidos es para averiguar en quien ya no podemos confiar y también para deshacernos de él y tener aún más territorios.

Todos sonrieron, yo tenía razón.

- Adoro tu sinceridad.- Dijo Rómulo. – Pero como están las cosas ahora no sabremos quién fue el culpable, así que tenemos que hacer algo para descubrirlo. Porque la verdad siempre se sabe. ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

-Yo tengo una idea.- Contesto Miroslav.- Podríamos poner a nuestros sucesores en este pequeño juego.

-A que te refieres.- dije de manera desconfiada.

- Es fácil, cada uno de nosotros dejara en manos de otra familia a su sucesor, si alguna mafia piensa en traicionarnos solo tenemos que matar a su sucesor. De esta manera evitaremos problemas.

- Me parece buena idea. – Dijo Blasius.

-A mi igual. – hablo Adalía.

-¡Están Locos! – Grite. - ¡El traidor matara a el sucesor que tenga!

-Oh, tienes razón Casandra. – Me contesto Rómulo.- Pero es un riesgo que debemos conocer para saber quién es el traidor.

- Ahora que lo pienso, para ti es fácil Rómulo. Tú eres el único que tiene 2 hijos, si matan al primer sucesor tú tendrías un repuesto.- Por primera vez Vladimir opinaba algo que sirviera.

-Entonces tengo que entregar a mis 2 hijos a distintas familias. Asunto resuelto.- Contesto de manera muy natural.

Parecía ser que yo era la única que pensaba que era una mala idea. La simple idea de poner a mi hijo en las manos del posible traidor era simplemente estúpida. Sabía que Rómulo tenía razón, era la mejor opción, además de que solo una persona saldría perdiendo y eso sería beneficioso para nosotros. Sería como jugar ruleta rusa, el mafioso con más suerte saldría ganando. Y al parecer todos creían que tenían la mejor suerte. El traidor creía tener demasiada suerte, pues estaba apostando demasiado en este pequeño juego de azar.

- Todos tienen información sobre nuestras familias, así que ya saben el rostro de nuestros sucesores. Entonces solo hay que hacer el pequeño pacto, pero como esto es la mafia tenemos que marcar la prueba de este. ¿Alguien sugiere algo? – Dijo Rómulo.

- Podemos hacerles un tatuaje a los niños, así ellos siempre llevaran la prueba de este pacto.- Dije con absolutamente nada de emoción. Solo tenía que esperar a que ellos lo aprobaran, pues aquí todos estaban lo suficientemente locos como para querer arrancarle un dedo a los niños.

-Suena bien, pero que entonces sea una_ farfalla_. – Sugirió Rómulo, aunque más bien era como una orden. – Cada familia elegirá el color de la farfalla que tendrá el niño que se quedara con ellos. Ahora solo queda elegir que niño se ira con cada familia. -

- Eso es muy simple.- Dijo Adalía.- solo tenemos que dejarlos a la suerte, como se hacía en primaria, con papelitos. Es más simple, aparte de que ya me quiero largar a casa pues esta reunión ya me tiene enfadada.

-Cada quien anote el nombre de su sucesor en algún papelito y enróllelo. – Ordene, todos lo hicieron. – Muy bien, ahora solo pásenme los papelitos. – Cuando los papelitos estuvieron en mis manos los revolví y después pase un papelito a cada uno de los presentes. – Ahora solo hay que saber quién le toco a quien. -

Abrí mi papelito, y leí el nombre una vez: Gilbert. Me toco el sucesor de la familia Leia. El hijo de Adalía. Observe a todos por un momento, un poco inconformes por el resultado. Yo sabía que era lo que querían y sabía que el único sonriente era el que lo había obtenido. El sucesor de la familia Vargas.

- A mí me ha tocado Heracles.- Susurro Vladimir en mi oído, quede helada por un momento.- Tranquila, cuidare muy bien de él.-

-No te atrevas a hacer estupideces.- Amenace.

-Bueno, puedo saber que tu hijo se quedara con Vladimir.- Dijo Adalía dirigiéndose a mí. – Yo tengo a un niño llamado Iván. ¿De quién será hijo?- inquirió de manera irónica mirando a Vladimir.

- Maldita perra, no te atrevas a hacer algo extraño con mi hijo.- Contesto de manera furiosa.

- A mí me ha tocado Lovino.- Dijo Miroslav. –Cuidare bien de él, Rómulo.

-Te lo agradezco. – Contesto Rómulo con una sonrisa que no sabía decir si era fingida o verdadera.- Yo tengo a Berwald, que si bien no me equivoco es hijo de Blasius.-

-Te lo encargo.- Dijo Blasius sin ningún interés. – Me ha tocado un niño llamado Aleksander, hijo de Miroslav.-

Miroslav solo sonrío en respuesta.

-Eso quiere decir que tú tienes a mi hijo ¿Verdad? – Me pregunto Adalía.

- Si, así es. – Respondí de manera cortante.

-Bueno solo falta elegir quien se quedara con el otro sucesor de Rómulo y de qué color será el tatuaje de cada niño.-

-Esa seré yo.- Dije y todos voltearon su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Y porque tienes que ser tú?- Pregunto Blasius con un poco de interés.

-Porque a mí no me parece tan buena idea esto, y Rómulo fue el primero que acepto, lo cual lo hace uno de los principales sospechosos.-

- Eso no tiene sentido.- Repuso Vladimir.

- Lo tiene, pues si algo le pasara a mi hijo el culpable seria Rómulo y yo cobraría venganza con su 2° sucesor. Además de que a ustedes no les molestaría que eso pasara.-

Todos me miraron con una pequeña sonrisa, exceptuando a Rómulo, que por primera vez en la noche puso una cara muy seria y juro que me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Querido.- Dije a Rómulo.- No me veas con esa expresión tan atemorizante. Creí que amabas mi sinceridad.- Dije en un modo un poco sarcástico. Su mirada no cambio ni un poco, y yo solo pude mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa. Volví mi vista hacia los demás. – Entonces todos están de acuerdo conmigo.- Supuse viendo la mirada sonriente de todos.

- La farfalla de Iván tendrá que ser de color rojo carmesí.- Dijo Adalía cambiando de tema. Definitivamente ella quería irse a su casa lo más rápido posible.

- Heracles tendrá que llevan una de color café.- Dijo Vladimir.

- Entonces, yo quiero que Berwald lleve su farfalla de color Amarilla.- Dijo Rómulo un poco más relajado que antes.

- La farfalla de Gilbert tendrá que ser morada y la de Feliciano tendrá que ser de color anaranjada.- Esos colores me encantaban.

- Aleksander llevara su farfalla de color verde.- Dijo desinteresado Blasius.

-Bueno entonces Lovino llevara su farfalla de color negro. – Dijo al final Miroslav con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, ya que todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Los niños llegaran a la casa correspondiente el 28 de abril. Llevaran consigo un guardaespaldas, pero una vez que lleguen a su destino se retirara inmediatamente. Para estar más cómodos cada quien llamara a su hijo cada vez que quiera. El niño tendrá que portar con un celular privado y nunca tendrá que separase de él.- Dije los acuerdos, a nadie pareció disgustarle mi idea, así que creí que todo estaría bien.

-Qué hay de las visitas, ¿Podremos visitarlos?- Pregunto Miroslav.

-Ya que lo pides.- Pensé un poco mi respuesta.- Tendremos derecho a visitar a nuestro hijo una vez por semana.-

-Eso me parece bien.- Dijo Miroslav tranquilamente.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo.- Hablo Rómulo.- Todos esperen hasta el 28 de abril a que llegue el niño que estará a su cuidado. Así se da esta reunión por terminado.- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos es silencio se fueron marchando, fui la última en salir, ya sabía que esto saldría mal.

_Lo presentía…_

* * *

¡Hola minna!

Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia. Espero que le haya gustado :3… ahora hare algunas pequeñas aclaraciones acerca de este capítulo empezando por:

**Farfalla:** Mariposa.

Algunos personajes yo los invente :3. Así que aclarare cuales son míos

**Adalía:** Esta mujer vendría siendo la mama de Gilbert y el jefe de la 3° mafia más poderosa, llamada Leia.

**Vladimir: **Él es papa de Iván y jefe de la familia Yug.

**Miroslav: **Papa de Aleksander y jefe de la familia Byal. Esta es la mafia menos poderosa entre las 6.

**Blasius: **Papa de Berwald y jefe de la familia Svart.

Bueno esos son míos a los demás ya los conocen solo aclarare algo sobre algunos nombres humanos.

**Bulgaria: **_**Aleksander. **_Tampoco encontré su nombre humano, así que le puse este que encontré en un fandom.

**Imperio Romano: **_**Rómulo. **_Tengo entendido que este no es su nombre oficial, creo. Pero como es el más utilizado ese utilice.

**Suecia: **_**Berwald. **_Este si es su nombre oficial :D así que se los dejo por si no sabían cuál era o no ubicaban el personaje. (Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero yo lo acabo de descubrir XD)

Esta historia tendrá un poco o quizá mucho OoC y será narrada por distintos puntos de vista. Tendrá de parejas principales GerIta, Spamano, UsUk, Franada (las normales y cliches o quizá las termine cambiando :3, dependiendo de cómo vaya la historia) y otras que irán surgiendo a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que le haya gustado. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.

_Nos leemos :3_

_Atte:_

_**Ren23**_

¿Review?


	2. Farfalla Cadute: Un comienzo

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme. Esta historia en cien por ciento ficción.**

* * *

**Narrador POV.**

Sábado 26 de Abril.

Al sur de Italia se encontraba una pequeña isla, la cual pertenecía a la familia Vargas, no era muy grande pero tampoco se podría decir que era pequeña. En esa isla había una gran casa con amplios jardines y campos de cultivos.

Ese lugar era al que Rómulo llamaba casa, al menos por ahora. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo beige mientras esperaba a que sus dos hijos llegaran.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues unos minutos después de que haya tomado asiento sus hijos aparecieron por la puerta. Ellos se sentaron en otro sillón que había enfrente de donde Rómulo estaba sentado.

Los observo detenidamente por un momento. Feliciano y Lovino solo se llevaban un año de diferencia en cuanto a edad, pero aun así eran de la misma estatura. La diferencia entre ellos era su color de cabello y ojos, además del rizo que cada uno tenía hacia diferente lado. Pero en comportamiento eran totalmente diferentes. Feliciano tenía en ese momento 9 años y Lovino 10.

-¿Para qué nos ha llamado?- Preguntó Lovino con un semblante serio. Rómulo nunca entendería porque ese niño nunca sonreía.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? ¿Acaso no puedo tener una conversación con mis hijos de vez en cuando?-

-Me molesta que siempre que quieras hablar con nosotros sea para darnos malas noticias.- Respondió el niño.

-Oh. Pero creo que hoy están de suerte, porque hoy no les daré malas noticias.- Dijo el adulto sonriendo.

-Igual no creo que sea bueno.-_ "Nunca nada es bueno"_ pensó Lovino.

-Como sea.- Rómulo hizo una pausa.- Les vine a informar que a partir del Lunes Feliciano vivirá con Casandra y tú Lovino iras a vivir con Miroslav.

Los niños quedaron en Shock. Tratando de procesar las palabras que su padre había dicho. Deseando haber escuchado mal. A Feliciano se le cumplirían unos de sus peores temores…

Lo alejarían de su fratello.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- Grito Lovino - ¡Eres una persona muy estúpida si crees que me alejaras de mi fratello!-

-Mira cariño, si yo digo rana tú saltas.- Dijo Rómulo con una sonrisa en su cara.- He dicho con quienes se irán, sus cosas tendrán que estar listas para mañana. Lo olvidaba.- Rómulo miro su reloj.- En aproximadamente una hora vendrá un señor y les hará un pequeño tatuaje.

-¡¿Qué mierda está diciendo?!- Rómulo no era un hombre con mucha paciencia y no aguanto más las faltas de respeto de su hijo mayor. Se dirigió hacía Lovino y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, dejándole su mano marcada. Feliciano tembló de miedo cuando vio a su padre mirarlo con un semblante enojado.

-¿No tienes nada que decir Feliciano?- Pregunto volviendo a sonreír. Feliciano observo a su hermano, tenía la cabeza agachada y sus manos cubrían su cara. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien.- Dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Fratello! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Feliciano acercándose a Lovino. El menor escucho pequeños sollozos venir de su hermano. -¿Duele mucho?-

-Po…por supuesto que duele idiota.- Contesto.

Lovino escucho a su fratellino llorar. "¿_Por qué diablos llora?" _se preguntó. No tuvo que formular pregunta, pues recordó que su padre había dicho que los separaría.

-No llores Feliciano.- Dijo Lovino.- Estoy seguro que solo será por un corto tiempo.- Al menos eso es lo que se esperaba, pues a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser separado de su hermano.

- Ve~ ¿De verdad lo crees fratello?- Dijo Feliciano mientras su rostro se iluminaba un poco.

-Claro que si tonto.- Mintió. – Vamos a nuestra habitación para arreglar nuestras cosas.- Esto último lo dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Ve~ ¡SÍ!- Dijo Feliciano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Una vez llegaron a su habitación se pusieron a empacar su ropa. Ambos compartían habitación y también cama, pues a Feliciano no le gustaba dormir solo, pero su hermano lo entendía. Lovino no tenía mucha ropa, por consiguiente empacar fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Más en cambio su hermano aun no terminaba.

-Deberías de apresurarte Fratello, ya casi es hora de que llegue el señor.- Le dijo Lovino a Feliciano.

- Ve~ Fratello ¿Crees que duela eso del tatuaje?- Pregunto un poco temeroso el menor.

-No lo sé.- Contesto con sinceridad Lovino. Él nunca se ha preguntado nada sobre los tatuajes así que no sabía si dolían o no.

-Tengo miedo.- Dijo Feliciano.

-No deberías tenerlo, a mama nunca le gusto que tuvieras miedo ¿Verdad?-

Lovino tenía razón y Feliciano lo sabía muy bien, pero para él lo desconocido siempre seria aterrador. Escucharon pasos fuera de su habitación y la puerta se abrió. Entro un señor de aspecto regordete y con unos cuantos tatuajes en sus brazos.

-Hola niños.- Saludo sin siquiera mirarlos.- Ya saben a qué he venido, yo los esperare en la habitación de abajo.- Dicho esto el señor se marchó. Los niños se quedaron quietos un momento. Lovino tomo las manos de Feliciano y las entrelazaron.

-Vamos.- Dijo el mayor y el menor lo siguió aun con sus manos agarradas.

Cuando llagaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el señor, este ya tenía todas sus cosas acomodadas, o al menos eso es lo que parecía. El señor los miro un poco.

-¿A quién tatuare primero?- Pregunto el señor. Feliciano se escondió detrás de Lovino y empezó a temblar un poco.

-Creo que seré yo.- Dijo Lovino.

-Muy bien. Por favor siéntate en esta silla.- Dijo apuntando a una silla que se situaba a un lado de él. Lovino le hizo caso y se fue a sentar. El señor tomo la mano derecha de Lovino y la puso sobre la mesa, unto un liquito extraño sobre su mano y puso una extraña hoja con un dibujo sobre ella. Después separo la hoja de la mano de Lovino en la que ahora tenía el dibujo de una farfalla. El señor tomo una maquinita y la encendió. La maquinita puso de los nervios a Lovino, pues su sonido era como de algo vibrando. El señor empezó a delinear el tatuaje. Lovino comenzó a sentir un pequeño escozor en la piel que era tocada por la maquinita, dolía un poco, no tanto como para llorar, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Después de unos momentos dejo de dolerle, pues su mano se empezó a entumecer. Un rato después el Tatuaje ya estaba terminado.

A Lovino no le agradaba para nada que el tatuaje fuera una mariposa pero no se podía hacer nada. Observo como a Feliciano le empezaban a hacer su tatuaje. Su hermano menor tampoco se quejó, pero sí hizo muecas de desagrado. Una vez terminado el tatuaje de Feliciano, Lovino fue a verlo. Su tatuaje era en la mano izquierda y era una mariposa anaranjada. El señor les dio las indicaciones del cuidado de su tatuaje, aunque ellos no pusieron mucha atención y se dirigieron a su habitación.

- Ve~ Fratello, no me quiero separar de ti.- Dijo Feliciano una vez llegaron a su habitación, yo no voy a poder dormir si no estoy contigo, no quiero que me separen de ti.- El menor volvió llorar. Lovino no sabía que decirle, el también extrañaría a su fratello y no quería dejarlo solo. Lovino abrazo a Feliciano y lo dejo llorar en su hombro por un buen rato.

Cuando Feliciano se fue a terminar de empacar sus cosas. El silencio reino en la habitación por un momento. El menor seguía llorando mientras guardaba su ropa. Lovino, cansado de escuchar llorar a su fratello fue a buscar en sus cajones algo que sabía que lo alegraría. Saco una fotografía y la observo por un momento. La persona que estaba en la fotografía era una muchacha de no más de 27 años con el cabello largo y castaño, tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel, idénticos a los de Feliciano. Lovino se acercó a Feliciano y le dio la foto.

-Te la regalo.- Dijo el mayor.- Pero tienes que cuidarla con tu vida.-

Feliciano se sorprendió cuando su fratello le regalo esa foto. La única foto de su mamá que tenían. Su fratello la cuidaba como si fuese su vida y solo dejaba que Feliciano la mirara cuando se encontraba muy triste.

- Ve~ ¿De verdad me la regalas?- Pregunto Feliciano.

-Maldición sí. Solo tómala y cuídala bien. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí!- Respondió emocionado el menor.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a bañarnos. Te espero en el baño.- Dijo Lovino saliendo de su habitación.

Los hermanos se bañaron juntos en una bañera y se quedaron hay dentro hasta que el agua se puso fría. No hablaron en ningún momento. Cuando salieron del baño se fueron a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir. Se acostaron en la misma cama como normalmente hacían y después de un rato ambos quedaron dormidos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lovino sintió a su fratello moverse mucho y escucho pequeños gemidos venir de él. _"otra pesadilla" _ pensó el mayor mientras despertaba a su hermano.

-Feliciano.- Llamo una vez pero no tuvo respuesta por lo que opto por moverlo para que despertara. El menor despertó temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

-Fratello.- Dijo Feliciano abrazando fuertemente a su hermano. Lovino acaricio la cabeza de su hermano, este estaba soltando pequeños sollozos. El mayor comenzó a cantar una canción que su madre cantaba mucho.

"_No sé qué tienen las flores llorona  
las flores del campo santo._

_Que cuando las mueve el viento llorona_  
_parece que están llorando._

_Ay de mí llorona, llorona tú eres mi yunta._

Feliciano dejo de emitir sollozos y sus hombros se relajaron.

_Me quitarán de quererte llorona  
pero de olvidarte nunca._

_A un Santo Cristo de fierro llorona_  
_mis penas le conté yo._

_¿Cuáles no serían mis penas llorona?_  
_que el Santo Cristo lloró._

_Ay de mí llorona, llorona de un campo lirio._

El menor acompaño al mayor en el canto._  
_

_El que no sabe de amores llorona  
no sabe lo que es martirio._

_Dos besos llevo en el alma llorona_  
_que no se apartan de mí._

_El último de mi madre llorona_  
_y el primero que te di._

_Ay de mí llorona, llorona llévame al río._

_Tápame con tu rebozo llorona porque me muero de frío."_

-¿Te sientes mejor fratellino?- Pregunto Lovino.

-Mamá cantaba esta canción todos los días, la canto tanto que me la aprendí de memoria. Fratello, cuando la cantas me recuerdas a ella. Grazie.- Esa canción traía muy buenos recuerdos a los hermanos, aunque a Feliciano lo calmaba, cuando Lovino la cantaba sentía una gran tristeza en su interior.

-Entonces duerme tranquilamente lo que resta de noches, tengo mucho sueño.- Dijo Lovino un poco malhumorado.

-Ve~ Grazie fratellone. Buonanotte.- Feliciano y Lovino se acostaron abrazándose. Ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana molestando al mayor de los Vargas. Aunque había dormido lo suficiente se sentía muy cansado y con sueño. Observo a su hermano dormir tranquilamente aun lado de él. Acaricio la mejilla de su hermano, su piel y su cabello eran más claros y sus ojos eran de diferente color, pero aun así eran muy parecidos y la gente solía confundirlos, claro, siempre y cuando no los conocieran, pues sus actitudes eran completamente diferentes.

Lo que Lovino más extrañaría de su hermano seria esa cálida sonrisa que le mostraba todos los días.

Y lo que más le preocupaba era dejarlo solo.

En el desayuno el aire era realmente tenso, los hermanos sabían que ese sería su último día juntos, al menos por un tiempo.

Era domingo, pero tenían que estar el Lunes en sus respectivas casas asignadas, así que ellos partirían en la noche.

La cual lamentablemente llego muy pronto.

Las despedidas no le iban bien a ninguno de los dos hermanos. Antes de que cada uno partiera se dieron un pequeño adiós, lo cual hizo que Feliciano llorara.

-No llores fratellino, solo será por un corto tiempo. Nos veremos muy pronto.- El mayor le hubiera reprendido por llorar frente a él, pero no lo hizo porque él se sentía un poquito triste también.

-¿Lo prometes fratello?- Pregunto el menor.

-Lo prometo Feliciano.- Dijo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente, como los que les daba su mamá.

-~Ve. Hasta luego fratello.-

-Adiós Feliciano.-

Y así cada quien partió hacia su destino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Feliciano llegó el lunes en la mañana a una gran mansión, se despidió de su antes guardaespaldas y observo a una señora saludándolo alegremente.

-Hola Feliciano.- Saludo felizmente la señora.- Yo soy Casandra y de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi casa. Espero llevarnos bien.-

-~Ve. Hola.- Contesto tímidamente.

-Ven sígueme, te mostrare la casa por dentro.- Dijo jalando al niño hacia adentro.

La casa era realmente grande, si bien la casa en donde vivía con su hermano y su papá no era para nada pequeña, esta era considerablemente más grande. El vitropiso blanco hacia que el lugar se viera más espacioso, los muebles de mármol le daban un toque sutil y las decoraciones de cristal hacían ver a la casa sofisticada, luminosa y hermosa a los ojos de Feliciano.

El niño sentía que si no caminaba con cuidado podría tropezar y quebrar algo valioso, lo cual hizo que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y comenzara a temblar.

-Feliciano.- Llamo Casandra.- ¿No te sientes bien?¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?-

El castaño solo asintió y siguió a la mujer hasta la que sería su habitación.

La señora señalo su habitación y abrió la puerta dejando ver lo grande que era.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado. Tengo que atender asuntos importantes, nos vemos en la cena.- Dijo Casandra dejando al niño en la puerta del cuarto.

Feliciano camino unos cuantos paso adentro y miro detenidamente lo que había en la habitación. Una cama muy grande para una persona, un closet con demasiado espacio para la poca ropa que utilizaba, una ventana con rejas que le impediría mirar cómodamente el exterior, una habitación muy grande para él solo…

Una ráfaga de aire entro en la habitación haciendo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Feliciano reacciono en ese instante y sintió como sus pulmones se contraían. Se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus rodillas. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de algo aterrador.

Estaba completamente solo… otra vez.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Farfalla Caduta._

Ese fue el nombre que se le dio a una trágica noche para las familias más importantes. Un ataque que dejo incontables muertos y a un gobierno encima de las mafias.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

Eran las preguntas que todos se hacían, pero nadie tenía la respuesta. Los reportes de la fatídica noche solo daban a conocer que otra de las más grandes familias había sido completamente aniquilada. No había ningún sobreviviente de esa familia, pero había un integrante desaparecido al que daban por muerto: Aleksander. La mafia que antes recibía el nombre de Byal había sido atacada por sorpresa, la destrucción fue total y fue muy diferente al caso de la familia Bei, pero tenían algo en común, el cuarto donde se archivaban los documentos confidenciales fueron incendiados, dejando solo brazas y cenizas.  
No fue la única mafia atacada. Todas las mafias recibieron bajas esa noche, quien quiera que haya sido fue una persona muy inteligente, pues no se habían encontrado pistas para encontrar a el culpable.  
El saldo fue de más de ciento cincuenta muertos y dos desaparecidos. Aparte de Aleksander, Lovino Vargas también había desaparecido. Todos dieron por muertos a ambos niños, pues a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con ellos.

Quizá fue un error hacer eso.

* * *

Hola!

¡Después de un mes sin actualizar vuelvo con otro capítulo!

**Aclaración antes de los Comentarios:**

**-Farfalla Caduta: **Significa (Según google translate) Mariposa Caída.

En este capítulo les di el protagónico a los hermanos Vargas, pero fue sumamente importante hacerlo.

Luego se descubrirá porque quizá fue un error dar a los niños por desaparecidos, aunque a lo mejor no es como ustedes piensan :3

Adoro a Feliciano y a Lovino. ¡Los amo!

Pero esta historia no tiene un protagonista fijo, bueno habrá de todos un poco… nee, habrá mucho :3 muajajajaja XD!

El siguiente capítulo es en donde comienza bien la historia, estará situado trece años en el futuro.

La canción que cantan Lovino y Feliciano es "Llorona" de Chavela Vargas, me gusta mucho esa canción y es la que cantaran unas compañeras y adoro como cantan. La canción tendrá un significado que se verá más adelante, una parte de la mama de los niños y otra… bueno ya lo verán.

¿Les gusto el capítulo?  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado, tarde más de lo que quería, pero no les dire mis excusas, a nadie le interesan TT-TT *Se deprime*.

Mentira :3. Jajaja bueno eso es todo.

¡Cierto!

¿Qué personajes les gustaría que aparecieran en el próximo capítulo?

**It's Easy: ¡**Gracias por tu Review! En este fic la mafia no será buena que digamos XD! Aunque se podría tocar temas delicados C: , quizá luego acomode el primer capítulo y haga esa aclaración primero.  
Me leíste la mente con esa pareja :3

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, tengo mucho que mejorar :3

_Nos leemos._

_Atte:_

_**Ren23**_**  
**

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
